1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a lid opening/closing mechanism for a keyboard musical instrument comprising: a lid configured to be opened and closed so as to uncover and cover a keyboard disposed in a casing; and a connecting mechanism configured to movably connect the lid to the casing.
2. Description of Related Art
Various keyboard musical instruments such as electronic organs and electronic pianos have a keyboard lid or a fall board configured to be opened and closed so as to uncover and cover a keyboard disposed in a casing. As a conventional technique of an opening/closing mechanism for opening and closing the keyboard lid, there is known an opening/closing mechanism disclosed in the following Patent Literature 1. The disclosed opening/closing mechanism has the following structure. That is, a main body of a musical instrument (instrument main body) and a portion of the keyboard lid near to its rear end portion are connected by a link member, such that the instrument main body and the link member are pivotable and such that the keyboard lid and the link member are pivotable. Further, there is provided a guide abutment member at a position which is distant, by a suitable distance, from a position of the keyboard lid at which the link member is pivotally supported. When the keyboard lid is opened and closed, the guide abutment member is moved while being kept in contact with first and second guide portions of a guide member fixedly provided in the instrument main body. The first and second guide portions are constituted by at least two mutually different curved surfaces. In the disclosed opening/closing mechanism, it is possible to minimize a clearance between the keyboard lid and a front end of a top plate of the instrument main body and to reduce a space for a pivotal movement which is necessary to accommodate a rear portion of the keyboard lid in the instrument main body.                Patent Literature 1: U.S. Pat. No. 5,175,386        Patent Literature 2: JP-H03-119891-U        